Captain Marvel
The oldest daughter of a hard-working Boston father, Carol Danvers, later known as Miss Marvel, and Captain Marvel, worked hard to earn her father's approval who couldn't see woman on an equal working level of men. Turning her back on her father on her 18th birthday, Carol enlisted in the U.S. Air Force straight out of high school. Graduating at the top of her class, Carol was placed in special operations of the Air Force and trained as an espionage agent, working alongside those such as Wolverine and the Thing while oppressing others like Sabertooth and Natasha Shostakova. Noticing her high intelligence, NASA recruited her as the Head of Security, which she gladly accepted. However, many mishaps during her career resulted in her resignation, which included an instance where her genetics turned into half human, half Kree. Carol found herself a successful editor that launched her into a short stint of fame. However, an alternate personality eventually formed; The Kree warrior Ms. Marvel, who would become one of the leading superheroes of New York. Since then, she has also been on the forefront of numerous conflicts, espicially in the last few years- being one of the Pro-Registration movements biggest supporters during the Civil War, on the frontlines during the Secret Invasion and her recent role in breaking the Siege of Asgard. Battle vs. Wonder Woman (by Drayco90) When the two universes collided together, the damage done to major cities was immense. Of course, one would expect such results from the aftermath of two cities being smashed together into one. While many heroes and villains sprung up immediately within the aftermath to control the violence and save lives, or to take advantage of the crisis- many of the world’s greatest protectors have since become missing in action. Fortunately, the world doesn’t need capes running around to save them. Not when SHIELD is on the scene. Squads of SHIELD Peacekeepers have been marching through the streets, doing everything they can to control the ever worsening situation. One such squad was making their round through Yancy Street- once the center of a minor gang, now a refugee center taking in the hurt and the sick from New York and Gotham City alike. Hey Skul, what’s with the extra security? It ain’t like the Yancy boys were a threat, even to locals- much less to a squad of Capekillers like us. We hidin’ something?” The commanding officer, John “Skul” Skulinowski, turned back with a grimace. “Thornton, we’re a clandestine black-ops team that deals in secrets and spy-networking. EVERYTHING he do has a hidden motive somewhere. Coulson himself set this up. Said we’d be meeting up with a member of the Avengers to secure this package.” He gestured at the heavily armored vehicle the SHIELD agents were escorting. “So it’s gotta be important to someone. Oh, and don’t ever call us ‘Capekillers’, especially in front of the Avenger, you copy?” Thornton sighed, but gave a salute and fell back in line. It wasn’t but a few minutes before the team’s contact rolled across the sky, landing with a powerful but graceful shockwave. Ms. Marvel, SHIELD loyalist and long-time Avenger bordered on legend to some recruits, but she stood for the first time in front of Skulinowski, a serious look on her face shrouding her exhaustion over the chaos. Agents. As you have no doubt been briefed, the package we’re securing is of the top-most importance. Returning this to Coulson and Fury takes precedence over anything else...” Ms. Marvel paused. “…even your lives. Understood?” Diana stood within the wreckage of what had once been the Monarch Theatre. The site hadn’t been in good shape by any definitions before now, but after this…cataclysm, it was even worse. Outside this decrepit ruin, the parents of her good friend Bruce Wayne were gunned down in cold blood, leading him down the path to become the fearsome Batman. Last she had heard, he was in a scuffle with some “Avenger”, and was reported to be dead, or wounded from the fight. Wonder Woman had come to what was once Gotham City to find him, and hopefully help him- she was concerned that neither Hal or Clark had shown up to do the same. Crime Alley, as the back street was so appropriately named, was silent. Even the Joker seemed to be busy elsewhere, his clowns weren’t exactly running about to take advantage of Gotham’s vulnerability. As she walked down Crime Alley, she saw that it intercrossed with another street that she had never seen before. “Probably a part of these people’s New York.” She thought to herself- that’s when she saw the SHIELD convoy. Diana had fought plenty of militant fascists before, and the heavily armored vehicles, the advanced weapons and faceless guards- they reeked of the kind of dictator that would try and control this violence, but then she noticed the company of the convoy. She had done some research into these Avengers since she heard the rumors, her invisible plane ride to Gotham had given her plenty of study time, and she immediately recognized the one known as Ms. Marvel. Wonder Woman drew her sword and began to approach the convoy. “Halt! I demand that the Avenger, Ms. Marvel, give me information regarding the location of my friend and teammate, Batman.” She ordered. The Agents stopped, confused but cautious. “Batman?” Ms. Marvel was vaguely amused. Sure, she had met some stupid named vigilantes before, but ‘Batman’ made ‘Texas Twister’ sound reasonable. “What are you, members of the ‘All New, All Special Death-Throws’ or something?” she mocked. “I warn you, Karla Sofen- I am Diana, princess of the Amazons and founding member of the Justice League. I know of your crimes with your ‘Dark Avenger’ brothers, and I will take you out if I must.” “Karla Sofen? Look, Diana you’ve got some bad-“ Ms. Marvel was cut off as the Amazon Princess charged with her blade, narrowly missing Carol’s face. Ms. Marvel responded with a punch that would easily break a normal human’s bones, smashing into Wonder Woman’s ribs, expecting them to shatter. Instead, it felt like she had just tried to punch out the Sentry- with about as much luck. Diana staggered back slightly, allowing Ms. Marvel to leap into the sky. The SHIELD agents opened fire, forcing Diana to hold still and deflect the bullets or risk injury. “That’s how it’s done, Peacekeepers!” Ms. Marvel encouraged. “You just keep her locked in place for a couple more seconds.” Throwing her hands forward, Ms. Marvel focused and unleashed a volley of explosive death lasers upon her foe. The energy blasts detonated with violent force, sending shockwaves in all direction, and a small crater began to form in the middle of the street. Lunging forward before even the smoke could clear, Ms. Marvel charged at the place where her target had been located seconds before. Speeding through the sky at full force, Ms. Marvel tackled into the smoke, hand outstretched in a punch, but as she collided, she did not hit Wonder Woman, but the pommel of Diana’s blade, sending the Avenger sprawling. “You don’t seem to comprehend my titles, Sofen.” Wonder Woman growled- the blasts had done more to her than she’d want to admit, and she was limping slightly. “I think it time I show you the meaning of the word Amazon!” Lifting off with her good leg, Wonder Woman made a giant leap, her sword pointed downwards- at Ms. Marvel’s head. The Avenger reacted quickly, rolling to the left just barely missing the edge as it planted into the concrete sidewalk. Before Wonder Woman could free the blade from the stone, Ms. Marvel rolled back and punched the blade, shattering it with her raw strength. Carol hoped this maneuver would buy her some time, but instead, Wonder Woman only threw the shattered sword away, and grabbed her throat. Diana’s grip was iron tight, slamming Carol into the transport vehicle. The SHIELD troopers knew they were outmatched, and their mission took priority, but they couldn’t extract the package with the transport being part of the fight. Wonder Woman punched Ms. Marvel square in the face with enough force to dent the Transport. Blood ran from her nose and dripped from her mouth. Wonder Woman repeated the blow, before Ms. Marvel managed to respond with a vicious headbutt. The two women began to match each other blow for blow, pushing further away from the vehicle. Quickly, the Agents took the moment to roll out the transport, while Wonder Woman fired a blast of electricity from her gauntlets. The lightning rippled across the distance between the two heroes, but surprisingly, Ms. Marvel seemed to want the blast to strike her, absorbing it. “Bad move, Diana.” Ms. Marvel sneered and returned the blast ten times as powerful. Wonder Woman was taken off guard and was launched into the wall of a nearby building. Ms. Marvel powered up another volley and began to rain fiery blasts of energy on the struggling Diana. “My name is NOT Karla Sofen!” She roared over the projectiles. “My name is Carol Danvers, Karla was an imposter working for Norman Osborn. You didn’t do good enough homework! I’m not your enemy!” Wonder Woman brought her gauntlets up- the volley had weakened the force of the blasts that she accidently amped up, and was able to deflect them. “Is that a fact?” She studied Carol carefully, and reached for her lasso. “Then I don’t suppose you mind a little test of your honor, ‘Carol’.” Ms. Marvel would’ve laughed at the sight of the Golden Lasso under normal circumstances, but after her grueling fist fight she was in no mood to underestimate anything this Amazon had at her disposal. “Already Diana?” she mocked. “What? Can’t even be bothered to take me out for dinner first? Even Stark wasn’t that bad.” “My Golden Lasso will make you tell the truth- all of it!” Wonder Woman yelled as she threw the rope. Ms. Marvel had no trouble catching the lasso before it could net her, yanking Wonder Woman forward and smashing the Amazon’s face into her elbow. Deciding that the Avenger was clearly hiding something, to refuse such a test, Wonder Woman slammed her gauntlets together, sending a shockwave all about her. Ms. Marvel cried out in surprise and pain, bleeding from the ears. As Carol stumbled backwards, Wonder Woman charged, fists flying, overwhelming her stunned opponent. Ms. Marvel finally collapsed. Her vision blurring, she attempted to summon another blast of energy, but a punch from Diana laid her out, throwing her aim sideways, sending the bolt harmlessly from her foe. As she blacked out, Wonder Woman drew the Lasso and began to fasten it around Ms. Marvel’s waist. When the Avenger woke up eventually, she’d get her answers. Maybe the disappearances of Bruce, Hal and Clark were all connected, but she knew the Justice League was facing its’ darkest hour- and that these so-called “Avengers” were somehow tied into it. Deciding to make a temporary headquarters at the Monarch Theatre, since Crime Alley was so close, Wonder Woman threw the battered Ms. Marvel over her shoulder and headed back there to make camp and prepare for the…interrogation to come. Aftermath Ms. Marvel’s last desperate beam flew down the empty street, colliding into the first target that it came across- a large SHIELD Transport with a distinctive dent in the side of it. The vehicle spun out of control, flipping on its side and slammed into the ground, the back hatch falling open, and a small black box rolled out. Skul and his men quickly exited the vehicle, securing a perimeter to protect that package, but just as the commander began to open up a line to Coulson to warn him of the damage, a bullet firing shattered the silence of the street. Skul landed on the ground, missing a large portion of his head, blood pooling about where he fell. Suddenly, a whole mass of men in hoodies and clown makeup crawled out of the buildings, armed to the teeth. “Hey Thornton” one of the agents nervously whispered. “Looks like this is going to be it. It’s been an honor serving with you pal.” “Likewise.” Thornton glanced about nervously. “But if this is going to be the end…” he reloaded his rifle, making a dramatic click. “Let’s at least make it an end worth remembering!” With this shout, the Agents opened fire on the horde of clown gangers. The shooting sounded for hours, it seemed, but subsided like all things must. And so the last stand of these elite SHIELD agents were held- there would be no tribute to them, no memory of their honor or their integrity, but there were far more dead Clowns than there were Agents. The silence was broken once more by a small cackle, as a woman with similar clown makeup emerged from the crowd, picking up the black box and opening it slightly, releasing a blue glow all around. Suddenly the whole crowd burst into insane laughter, which sounded throughout Yancy Street for the rest of the night. “Once Mistuh J gets a hold of this” the woman smiled. “The entire world will be ours! And there’s nothing B-Man or his costumed creep buddies can do to stop what’s coming.” Yancy Street belonged to the Joker now. And soon- the rest of New York would join it. Expert's Opinion At the end of the day, despite Ms. Marvel's instant advantage of mobility with her flight, it couldn't save her from the Amazonian Princess today. Wonder Woman is simply too strong, too smart, and too deadly to compete against for Ms. Marvel. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Human Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors